Do It for Her
by dcgirl91
Summary: A fun story based on an episode of Steven Universe. Elisa learns how to swordfight from Hudson. But things get too serious as Elisa and Goliath learn more about Hudson's past and the motives as to why Hudson was tough on Elisa during their lessons.
1. Chapter 1

Do it for her

Goliath and Elisa sat in a secluded area at the park, underneath the star-lit sky, enjoying their picnic. A rare moment for the two. Normally, life would get in the way to even consider a night like tonight. Everything with the clan, patrol, working long hours at the police station it made it difficult for either of them to spend time just the two of them. But as luck would have tonight they had nothing getting in their way. It was Elisa's night off, and the clan offered to patrol the city so Goliath could spend time with Elisa.

"It's nice to have a chance to spend some alone time with you, Elisa." Goliath said.

"I know what you mean. It feels like forever since we had some time to ourselves." Elisa said.

"Yes, and I hope this picnic wasn't too much trouble for you. I hate the thought of you spending your day off working on this."

She chuckled, "Oh, I don't mind besides…" Elisa began to blush, "If doing this meant I could spend time with you then it's worth it."

Goliath smile at her, 'It's so rare for Elisa to show this side of herself. It's nice.'

"I think anything is worth spending time with you." Elisa blushed a little more.

"I'm glad to hear, now let us eat." They ate the food that Elisa pack heartedly and enjoyed each other's' company. After their big meal, it was time for dessert. Elisa packed Goliath's favorite biscuits with a strawberry jam. She watched as Goliath eyes lit up when he saw the treat she packed.

"Elisa, you packed my favorite."

"Well, of course. I mean it's not every day you get to enjoy this." She then took out another jar of jam.

"Here, this one's for you. Since you a big sweet tooth and all."

"Thank you." Goliath grab the jar of strawberry jam and opened it with delight. He took a biscuit and dip it inside the jar. With one quick move, the biscuit disappeared into his mouth.

"Mmmm, delicious." Goliath look at Elisa, who had an awe-struck look.

"What is it?"

She just smiles, "I'm just amazed at how much of a sweet tooth you have. I thought Broadway would won that award. But it looks like you won the crown."

He chuckled, "Perhaps I did. What can I say, sweets are something I enjoy very much." He took another biscuit and just as before he dipped it inside the jam and quickly ate it.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's up, Big Guy?"

"Why do you bring that with us?" He pointed at the object that was behind her. Elisa turn and saw what he was pointing to.

"Oh, this." She grabs the case and show it to Goliath, "It's my violin. Angela told me she interested in learning it, but she told me that she's afraid her talons would ruin the strings. So, I'm lending her mine just to test it out. If she likes it, I'll start giving her some lessons."

"I didn't know you could play." Goliath was surprise by this.

"Yeah, well I've been playing since I was 7. Mostly on and off."

"Would you mind playing something for me. I mean…if it's not too much trouble."

She blushes, "Um, sure why not?" She opens her case and took out her bow and violin. She tunes it a bit before playing a few notes. Then she did something that surprise to him, she began to sing.

 _The moon is bright, the star are neat_

 _We're sitting underneath the tree, come on and share this jam with me._

 _Peach or plum or strawberry_

 _Any kind is fine you see,_

 _Come one and share this jam with me_

 _I'll do my best to give this jam the sweetness it_

 _Deser-er-er-erves_

 _And I'll keep it fresh_

 _I'm jammin' on these tasty preserves_

 _Ingredients in harmony_

 _We mix together perfectly_

 _Come on and share this jam with me._

Elisa played the final notes in her violin, ending the song. Goliath was stunned by her performance.

"Elisa, that was great. I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, I'm not the greatest. Now, my sister she knows how to sing. In fact, Beth, Derek and I used to sing this song a lot when we were kids. That's why the song so silly."

"I don't think it's silly. I rather think of it as sweet."

Elisa chuckled, "Sweet, huh? Guess, I never thought of that." She then places the violin back in her case.

"Elisa, what made you pick up the violin anyways?"

Elisa gave that question a thought, "Well, to be honest I didn't want to learn the violin in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yup, this is going to sound silly, but I actually wanted to learn to fence."

Goliath gave her a confused look, "Fence?"

"Yeah, you know, it's like sword fighting only tamer. When I little I went to the parks' recreation center and I saw these people fencing. They were hitting the swords around, trying to block their attacks. It was like something out of a fantasy book. But my mom said it wasn't for me. She wanted me to learn something sophisticated, so she signed me up for violin lessons and I've been playing ever since."

"I see."

"Yeah, but I would for one day to learn how to fence. Ha, better yet, I would to learn how to swordfight."

Hearing this gave Goliath an idea, "Elisa, do you wish to learn how to swordfight?"

"Yeah, I do but it would be impossible since I don't know anyone who actually swordfights."

"Actually, you do?

"Huh?"

"Just trust me." Goliath got up and started putting everything away.

"Goliath, what's up?"

Goliath just finished putting the last dish inside the basket, "I'm going to take to the castle."

"Why?" Elisa was confused by his action.

"Because, I know someone who can teach you how to swordfight and if we don't hurry we might miss him."

"And who exactly is this person."

Goliath gave her a smirk, "Hudson, of course. He taught every gargoyle in our clan how to swordfight."

"You think he can teach me?"

"I don't see why not?" Goliath grab the basket and extended his arm out, "Come, let's make your dream a reality."

Elisa gladly accepted his arm, "Alright." She grabs her violin just as Goliath picked her up. He carried her all the way to the top of the hill. Making sure Elisa was secure in his arms He opens his wings and glided towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hudson sat near the fireplace at the library, watching the flames dance around him, "Ay, it's times like these that I enjoy the most."

He watched as the flames flickered away, blending together to become one. 'It looks like they are dancing.' He thought. As he continued to watch the flames dances, blending with each other he couldn't help but think back…

'Oh, how I miss the days you and I dance together. The feeling of you and I becoming one. Oh, how I miss it so.'

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hudson!"

He quickly shook off those thoughts as the voice call out to him again.

"Hudson, are you here?"

Hudson, of course, recognize the voice, "Yes, Goliath I'm here."

Sure, enough he spotted Goliath as well as Elisa walking toward his direction.

"I'm glad you are here my friend. I thought you might have gone on patrol."

"Ay, I was but the young lads and lass were kind enough to let me stay behind tonight. Guessing they don't want an old man to slow them down."

"Oh, come on Hudson you're stronger than you look." Elisa said.

Hudson gave her a smile, "Ay, thank you lass. So, what can I do for ye?"

"Well, Elisa and I were talking, and she mentioned how much she would like to learn how to swordfight. I figured that maybe you can teach her."

Hudson was throw off by the question, "You want me to do what?"

"Teach Elisa the art of sword fighting. You taught the other gargoyles how to and Elisa is already a skilled fighter, learning how to sword fight should be easy for her." Elisa blush when he complimented her.

"Ay, I'm not sure. Most of the gargoyles I taught we much older than Elisa. Not to mention it was during dangerous times. But, then again I taught you and the trio in an earlier age and there was some peace during that time."

Elisa finally spoke, "Hudson."

"Yes, lass."

"I would be honored if you can teach me how to fight. To be honest we don't know what will happen in the future and I want to be prepare for whatever come our way. I don't want to be a burden I want to fight. I want to be there by your guys side when that time comes. You guys are my family and I want to protect you just as you guys protect me."

It was that statement that made Hudson's decision easier, "Alright, lass if this is what you feel I will teach you everything I know."

"Thank you."

"Now, we just need a place to practice." Goliath said.

"I can help you with that?" They turn towards the voice and saw Xanatos standing a few feet away.

"Xanatos, what are you doing here?" Elisa said glaring at the man.

"Well, this is the library and it so happens I came here to pick a book to read to my son. I just happen to overhear the conversation and I think I can help."

"Really?" Elisa wasn't sure about his help.

"Yes, I still need to repay you for everything you've done for my family. I think this is a great way to start."

Elisa was about to say something, but Goliath beat her to it, "We would appreciate that, thank you."

"Great, now if you follow me, I'll show you to the studio." Xanatos led Hudson, Elisa and Goliath out the library towards the far part of the castle.

"I've never been at this part of the castle before." Elisa said.

"Neither have I." Goliath said.

"That's because it's new." Xanatos said, "I added some extra room when I move the castle here from Scotland. I kept it hidden for special occasions." They reached the room that Xanatos mentioned.

"Interesting and what kind of special occasion were you going to use for this room." Elisa ask suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said as he opened the door, "This is just my workout room." He then enters the room.

"Oh." Elisa was surprised to say the least. They all enter the room and sure enough it was workout area equip with everything a fit nut would want in a workout.

"I see you spared no expense." Elisa said.

"Of course. I am a billionaire. Besides this room as a few surprises." Xanatos walk up to a panel that was display at the far side of the room. He enters a code and suddenly a small projector appear above them. He enters another code and what appear to them next surprise the three.

"It's Xanatos." Goliath said.

"And holding a sword." Elisa said.

"Yes, but I can see through him." Hudson said.

"That's because it's a hologram. Elisa can use this to practice. There are various levels for this, so Elisa can practice all she wants."

"And it gives me a chance to kick Xanatos butt." Elisa smile at that. Goliath and Hudson look at her.

Elisa just shrugged, "What."

"Anyhow, you may use this to hearts' content. I have swords for you to practice over on that far wall. Now, if you excuse me my son's waiting for me. Have fun." With that Xanatos left the three alone. Hudson walk to the wall and grab a sword for Elisa.

"Alright, now lass the art of sword fighting is something you need to be familiar with. The art of being a knight, is to be completely dedicated to a person and a cause."

Hudson walk up to Elisa and hand her the sword, "This is something you must become, Elisa. Brave, selfless and loyal, a true swordfighter. Now, then we first begin with a bow. First to me, the teacher."

Elisa bow to Hudson, and vice versa.

"And now again to Goliath."

"Why, does she have to bow to me?" Goliath asked.

"She is your protector and you are her liege. The person she will service and protect the most."

"Makes sense to me." Elisa said as she bows to Goliath, "My liege."

Goliath bow in return, "My loyal knight." Elisa giggled when he said that.

"I hope you are taking this seriously, Elisa." Hudson said.

"Yes, Hudson."

"Right, now let's use the Xanatos hologram to practice."

Suddenly, the hologram activated, "Level 0 beginner set. Do you wish to engage in combat?"

Elisa took a stand, "I'm ready." But Goliath protective instincts kicked in. He quickly places a protective arm in front of Elisa.

Elisa was confused by his action, "Um…Goliath."

Goliath realize what he did, "Oh, I'm…sorry, very sorry. Reflex."

"Lad, why don't you sit over there by the bench. You can watch us from there."

Goliath was recluse to go, "Alright."

"Oh, hold on." Elisa handed her violin to him, "Do you mind holding this. I don't want it to get ruined."

"Sure, and you just be careful. I'll be over there, watching." He took the violin and slowly walk over to the bench.

"Now, then lass everything begins with a stance and remember one thing; you do it for him, and you will do it again. You do it for her, that is to say you do it for him."

Elisa understood and glance at Goliath, 'I do it for him.'

Hudson guide her towards the hologram, "Keep your stance wide, and keep your body lower. As your moving balance is the key."

"Right." She did everything he told her to do.

"Now, right foot forward, left foot back." Elisa moves through the motion.

"Great, now go even faster." She did as she was told but kept on looking behind her as she moved backwards.

"Elisa, as your moving backwards keep your eyes on me."

"Right."

"Let's practice again and I want you to repeat what I've told you. It will help you a lot."

"Got it." Elisa refocused her mind and began her movement, "Keep my stance wide, keep my body lowered."

"Good."

The hologram began to charge at her, "As I'm moving forward-" Elisa lost her balance as she and the hologram clash.

"Concentrate, Elisa you want Goliath to live don't you."

"Right, sorry."

"Ok do it again."

"Right." Elisa started over moving more swiftly then before.

"Good, Elisa very good. Remember to put your whole body to it." Hudson said.

"Got it." Elisa put more motion to it her fighting, even dodging the attacks.

"Elisa, you can move a bit faster."

Goliath watched as Hudson started to put more pressure on Elisa. Although Elisa didn't mind any of it. 'She's catching on really fast. Faster than I thought. So, why am I second guessing myself about all this.' Goliath couldn't understand why he was second guessing he decision on letting Elisa learn to swordfight. His thoughts were interrupted when Elisa fell to the ground.

"Elisa!" Goliath's instincts kick in and ran to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Ouch! Yeah, I'm fine." Elisa said as she rubbed her lower back to ease the pain. Goliath gently help her up to her feet.

"Maybe that's enough for today." Goliath said

"Yeah, beside I still have to give Angela the violin.

"Ye have some natural talent, lass." Hudson said.

"Really!"

"Yes, with more practice, you could be a master in no time. How about we continue this lesson next week."

Elisa glee with delight, "Great! I'll come by next week, same time. Come on, Goliath let's go." Elisa took his talon and led him out of the room to find Angela. Hudson couldn't help but chuckled.

'Aye, Elisa is so much like me. So much energy and drive to learn. She will be a fine young sword man indeed.' Hudson grab the sword and started coming up with exercise for next week's lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Elisa and Goliath waited patiently for the others to return. As they waited Elisa began to think about the upcoming lesson and what she would need to prepare herself.

'I can't practice wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I definitely need to wear more flexible workout clothes. I might have to put my hair up too. My hair is too long, and it could get in the way.' Elisa took a hold of her hair, trying to figure out how to place her hair so it wouldn't be in the way. Goliath watches, curious as to what Elisa was doing.

"Um, Elisa what are you doing?" He asked. Elisa stop what she was doing, and got a bit embarrassed. She was in deep thought she forgot Goliath was next to her.

"Oh, sorry about that, Big Guy. I was trying to figure out how to do my hair for the next training session. Having long hair can really get in the way."

"Yes, of course. You must be excited for the next session."

"Heck yeah, I want to learn everything there is about sword fighting and of course being your knight in shining armor." She winks at him when she said that last part.

"Um…right." In truth he was happy with Elisa and was excited for her however, deep down he felt unease. Mostly because he knew how Hudson can be at times when it comes to training. He remembered the days when Hudson trained him to become a leader.

'Hudson has the tendency to go overboard with training…. Then again, maybe he will go easy on her. After all, times have changed and there's no danger for Elisa to face and there's no reason to protect me from anything. I must be overanalyzing the situation. Besides…' Goliath glance at Elisa, 'She seems so happy and if Elisa's happy, I'm happy for her.'

"Oh, here they come." The trio an Angela glide their way to where Elisa and Goliath were waiting.

Broadway greeted the two, "Hey Elisa, Goliath. What brings you guys here?"

"Yeah, I thought you guys were spending some time together." Brooklyn said.

"Well, we were but somethings came up." Goliath said.

"What, is it something we can help with?" Lex asked.

"No, its nothing serious it's just…" Elisa couldn't contain her excitement.

"I'm learning how to swordfight!"

"What?!" Everyone looks at Elisa as though she grew a second head.

"I'm learning how to swordfight. Hudson's teaching me."

"And, you're ok with this Goliath?" Brooklyn asked, knowing how much Goliath hates seeing Elisa do something dangerous.

Goliath was about to answer but Elisa beat him to the punch, "Of course he is. He was the one who suggested it. Hudson is even teaching me."

"Hudson!" The trio were surprise that Goliath allowed Hudson to teach her.

"Yup and he's a great teacher. I learned a lot in the past hour and I had a lot of fun too. Although landing on the butt wasn't the greatest." Elisa said with excitement in her voice.

"That's great Elisa. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far." Angela said. She was about to say more but something caught her eye.

"Father, what's that your holding?" Everyone look at the case Goliath was holding. It was then Elisa remember why they were out there.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that." Elisa took the case from Goliath and place it on the ground. Everyone watch as she opens the case to reveal the violin.

"Elisa, is that…"

"It's my violin. I bought it over, so you can try it out, Angela."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"I didn't know you played?" Lex said.

"Well, I don't play as much as I use to. So, I thought it was a good idea to give it to Angela for her to practice with and of course, I'll teach her how to play." Elisa grabs the violin and bow and handed over to Angela.

Angela examine the instrument and was in awe with it. She tried to figure out how to hold the instrument. The trio, of course laugh at her attempt on holding it. But, the laugher stop once Goliath gave them the death glare. Elisa smile as she showed her how to how the violin and bow.

"Alright, kiddo now all you have to do is place the bow on top of the string and gentle move your arm down." Angela carefully place the bow on one of the strings and gentle pulled. Unfortunately, the bow hit two strings, causing it to shriek. The trio and Goliath covered their eyes.

"Ouch! That was loud." Broadway said.

Angela blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry about it too much." Elisa said, "It's happens a lot when you for start. I should know. But, over time shrieking does stop."

"Really."

Elisa nodded, "Of course, all you need is practice. Which, I'm happy to help you with. We can start tonight."

Angela happily glee as she gave Elisa hug, "Oh, thank you Elisa. Thank you, thank you. Thank you. Come on, I know place where we can practice in." Angela takes a hold of Elisa's hand and quickly leads her to the other side of the castle.

"Whoa! I'll see you guys later!" Elisa shouted as Angela drags her away. The trio and Goliath stood there in awe of what just occur.

"Well…. Angela sure is excited." Broadway said

"Yeah, I didn't think learning a new instrument can be that exciting." Brooklyn said.

"I think it might be that Angela is hanging out with Elisa. You know having some girl time." Lex said. Brooklyn and Broadway look at him weird.

"What?! I've seen it on TV."

"Anyways…. We have other important matters to speak of." Brooklyn said.

"Such as." Lex questions.

"Elisa learning how to swordfight." Brooklyn turns to Goliath for this, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Goliath. You know how Hudson can get sometimes."

"Yeah, I still have that nightmares of his training sessions and that was a thousand years ago!" Broadway said.

"I understand your concerns, but Elisa is a grown woman and can make the decisions on her own."

"But…what if things get a little, you know, crazy." Lex asked.

"Well…if things do get out of hand, which I doubt, I'll step in. In the meantime, we should support both Elisa and Angela with their passion."

"Yeah, they're going to need it." Brooklyn said. Goliath glared at him causing Brooklyn to laugh nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late, late, late…. LATE chapter to this story. I've been crazy busy (also, I had the worst writers' block I've ever had.) But now I'm back and ready to write. So, without further ado the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

It's been a few months since Elisa started her training. She worked hard night in and night out with Hudson. He wasn't going easy on her either; always pushing her to the limit every week, every session they had together. Of course, Elisa didn't mind at all. She's used to harsh training, since her days in the academy and being in top physical shape didn't hurt either.

Elisa was at her apartment getting ready for her next training session. Since it's summer her outfit of choice was a bit different then her usual attire. Long gone were her red jacket, black shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. Her outfit of choice was…. something she only wore when she needed to. Elisa wore a sport bra and sport leggings, she even had her hair up in a ponytail. After her first training lesson she knew she needed clothes to move around better. She able to move easily and she didn't mind sweating in it. She went to the bathroom and grab her first aid kit. Taking out the tape wrap Elisa started looping it around her hands, covering her blisters.

"Ouch, I hope this goes away soon"

Winced a few times as she finished wrapping her hand. Once it was done, she was ready to go.

"Alright, I'm ready for some training."

Elisa made her way towards the door, "Oops, almost forgot." She grabs a light jacket and put it on.

"Can't leave without this, now can I?" Normally, she wouldn't dare to wear a jacket on a scorching summer night, but she didn't want repeat of what happened when she wore this on her second night of training. As Elisa made her way towards the castle, she began to think back on that night.

 _Flashback_

 _Goliath and the others have just woken up from their stone sleep. Chipping away the last pieces of the stone, everyone could hear footsteps running towards them._

" _Oh, man… I missed it." Elisa said as she tried to catch her breath._

" _Hey, Elis-wow." Angela said._

" _Whoa." The trio said as they blush at the sight of Elisa. Even Goliath, himself blush at the sight of her, though he did his best to hide it. Angela was in awe with the outfit she was wearing. It wasn't her typical outfit she wore, no it was something more revealing._

 _Elisa crossed her arms in front of her, "What?"_

 _Goliath quickly recover, "Um, well Elisa…your look has change."_

" _Has it?"_

" _Yes!" They shouted._

 _Elisa look at herself over, "Huh, guess I didn't notice." She tried to best to keep a straight face, even though on the inside she was dying of laughter._

" _How can you not?!" Brooklyn said. Elisa let a giggle escape. She couldn't help it. This broke the ice as everyone chuckled at what Brooklyn said. Goliath, however hasn't moved his gazed. Elisa caught his eye still staring at her._

" _What's wrong, don't you like my clothes?"_

" _Well….umm….I think you look…umm" Goliath's words were jumbled up in his mouth. He knew what he wanted to say but it wasn't coming out. Angela saw this and quickly stepped in._

" _You look great, Elisa." Angela said._

" _Great, Elisa you look HOT!" Brooklyn said without thinking. Everyone was surprise he said that out loud, "What, it's not like I'm the only one thinking it."_

" _You do look different, Elisa," Broadway said, still blushing, "It's a good different. I mean, it's not like clothes you usually wear. Not that your usually clothes look bad or anything…I mean…You look great in anything…I…." Just like Goliath, Broadway was tongue twisted so Hudson quickly step in for him._

" _I believe what the young lad is trying to say is, you look very lovely in your clothes you're wearing tonight. Does this outfit have to do with our training tonight?"_

" _Yup, this is what I wear when I work out, so I figure why not wear it to train. Besides, summer's here can be brutal, so this outfit will keep me nice and cool. Not only that I like wearing it."_

" _I second that." Brooklyn said._

" _Me, too!" Lex said. Angela nudge the two of them._

" _Ouch!"_

" _Mind your manners." Angela said._

" _Sorry."_

 _Elisa couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry, I've heard worse at the gym. And like I said it's comfortable to wear and easy to move around in."_

" _Alright, now that's settle let's head inside. Time is wasting."_

" _Right, see you guys later and Angela I'll see you after for your lesson."_

" _I can't wait."_

 _Flashback ends._

Elisa chuckled at the memory. After that day she made sure she wore a jacket every time she had training. She didn't mind wearing the jacket, it makes it easier for her to walk towards the castle without guys gawking over her. Which, she doesn't mind too much but it gets old for her after a while.

'I'm more than a sex object. I'm a confident, bad-ass woman, no man would dare mess with.' She chuckled again at her thoughts. Though, she can be a bad-ass there was one person who can stop her in tracks. Goliath.

'How is it that, you and only you can have that affect on me, Big Guy?' She blushes a bit, just thinking it. But she quickly snaps out of it when her watch began to beep.

"Oh man I'm going to be late. I better hurry." Elisa ran as fast as she could, straight to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Elisa made her to the high tower with a minute to spare, "It's a good thing I took that shortcut through the park."

Elisa excitedly watched as the sun slowly disappear into the horizon. As the last beat of sunlight vanish into the darkness, the cracking sound of stone could be heard. One by one her friends broke from the stone state, roaring loudly as they freed themselves.

She smiles to herself, 'I'll never get tired of this.'

"Hey guys"

"Hiya Elisa, are you having a lesson tonight?" Broadway asked.

"Yup, speaking of which, where's Hudson?"

"Oh, he slept at the training room. He spent the whole evening last night preparing it for you." Angela said

Elisa thought for a moment, "Yeah…that's right. He told me something about it last week. He said that this was going to be the most important lesson I'll ever have, and it will be the toughest. Since… well I'm going to fight him tonight." The trio tensed up with they heard what was plan for tonight. Goliath noticed how tense they got, and this concerned him.

'Why did they tense up so?' Goliath was concern for Elisa's safety ever since she started her training. At first, he was very supportive of her and was happy that he was able to make her dream come true but lately he'd notice how serious the lessons were getting.

'Hudson training her as if she was going to war.' The more he thought about it his concern grew. 'Maybe I should say something.' In true Goliath has kept quiet about her training session. When they were alone he tried his best not to bring up training, because he didn't want to hear the harsh training or all the cuts and bruises she got. Elisa always tells him how the cuts and bruises show how much work she's putting into it. As he was about to speak Lex beat him to the punch.

"Um, Elisa—" Suddenly, a loud beeping was heard. Elisa look at her watch.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. Training waits for no man or woman in my case ha-ha. See ya." Elisa waves her friends goodbye as she rushes inside. The clan watches as Elisa disappears into the castle.

"Ah man, I wanted to warn her. I should have spoken up sooner." Lex said.

"Why is that Lexington?" Goliath ask.

"Well…"

"You see, Big Guy…." Brooklyn spoke, "When Elisa said that she was going to fight Hudson for a training lesson, well…. he tends to make it super hard."

"Yeah. Mostly because he goes overboard when we fight him. We got hurt pretty bad when we trained with Hudson and the "Fighting Hudson" training part was no exception." Broadway said.

"I got a pretty bad cut in my arm." Lex said

"I lost consciousness for a few hours." Brooklyn added

"I don't even remember that training lesson at all. I got hurt so bad that Brooklyn and Lex had to tell me what happened." Broadway said. Goliath couldn't believe what he heard. Now he was really scared for Elisa.

"Why wasn't I not aware of this?! Why didn't any of you tell me?!"

"To be honest we thought you knew." Brooklyn said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we thought all gargoyles trained that way. You know tradition." Lex said.

"But it's different this time around. Elisa's training with holograms and other techy stuff. So, her training is ten times as hard. Probably even harder."

"I was never train like that." Angela said.

"Well, that's because Elisa taught you how to fight when you first came here. So, Hudson didn't get a chance to train you." Broadway pointed out.

"Yeah… Lucky." Brooklyn said. He wish that Elisa was his teacher instead of Hudson. 'I bet she was nice during training too.'

Lex began to look around, "Hey guys, where's Goliath?" It was now that they realize Goliath was no longer with them.

"Whoa he's gone?"

"Where do you think he went?" Angela asked.

"I don't know but why don't on patrol without him. He probably had something to do beforehand." The others agree and left for patrol. As for Goliath he was running to the training room After hearing the horror story from the trio Goliath feelings for his beloved Elisa's safety went from concern to petrified.

'I have to put a stop to this. I should have spoken up soon.' He rush through the door to see Elisa and Hudson preparing.

"Now Lass, remember what I told you. In the heat of battle Goliath is what matters. You don't matter."

"I don't matter." She repeated. When Goliath hear that he knew he had to intervene. He rush to the floor, but it was too late. Hudson activated the Hologram program. A cloud of fog emerge from out of nowhere. Goliath rush inside, hoping he could spot Elisa and stop this madness.

"Elisa! Elisa!" Goliath heard footsteps, hoping it was her. Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was one of the Xanatos Holograms.

"Great."

The Xanatos Hologram raise its sword, "Unregistered combative detected." Just as the hologram was about to strike Goliath another sword appear, piercing through the hologram.

"Elisa." Goliath was happy to see her, unharmed.

"Goliath, what are you doing here?"

"Elisa, I don't want you to do this anymore. At least not alone." Goliath took a hold of her shoulder, 'At least if I'm with her I can protect her.'

"No, Goliath I understand now. How important you are as a leader, making sure you survive to see another night, the role everyone plays. You are everything. And I…I am nothing." Elisa smiles at him, "I can do this for you. I can give you my services. That's why I'm here, this is my role. To protect you."

Goliath couldn't believe what she was saying, "No, no Elisa that's not what I want. I don't want you to give me your service."

Elisa became angry, "Goliath…I'm doing this for you." She pushes Goliath out of the way and strikes the other Xanatos Hologram. 'That was close. Goliath almost got hurt.'

Elisa turn to face Goliath, "This is why I'm doing this. I need to be able to protect you." Little did Elisa know another hologram was approaching her. The hologram raised its sword about to attack her.

Goliath saw what was about to happen, "But if you're protecting me…" He stood up, "Then who's protecting you." He rushes to Elisa's side and blocks the attack. Goliath then uses his tail to attack the hologram, causing to disappear.

"Elisa, I know you feel as though you need to protect me, and I appreciate your commitment to me and the clan but…I know one day we'll face a difficult foe and when that day comes I do want you to fight along side me. We'll fight together." Goliath extended his talons. "Elisa, would you share this jam with me?" Elisa smiled hearing Goliath say those words.

'He remember my song.' Elisa was touched by Goliaths' words. She gladly took his talons as holograms surrounded the two. They ready their stance as the holograms jumped up and attack. Goliath block the attack with ease.

"Wow, this is much easier."

"That's the idea." He pushes the hologram away as destroying them in the processes. Elisa was amazing by Goliaths' skills.

"You see Elisa, no matter what happens or what dangers we'll have to face we will do it together, side by side."

"What is going on here?!" Hudson turned off the hologram machine which cause the fog to dissipate.

"Goliath, you have no reason to be here?! Why are you interfering with this?!"

Goliath step forward, "Hudson this has gone far enough. You were supposed to train her in the art of sword fighting not preparing her for a war."

"Elisa needs to face me in. It's the only way I know that she is ready to fight for your life."

"Why?! There's no reason to do so. If there's a fight we will face it as a team."

"Goliath's right, Hudson. I understand your teaching, but we have to remember that we're a team and together we can do anything." Elisa grip her sword tightly and glance at Goliath. Understanding what Elisa wants to do he nodded as the two of them charge towards Hudson. Elisa swung her sword with all her might as Hudson back every single one of her attacks. Hudson was about to strike Elisa, but they did a switch around as Goliath block the attack. This gave Elisa a chance to make her move. She slid underneath Hudson's legs and took her stance. Goliath and Elisa charge towards Hudson in opposite direction.

"That's enough!" Hudson was about to disarm Elisa and block Goliath's attack in one single swipe. Elisa and Goliath fell to the ground next to each other. They look at Hudson, who was still standing on his own two feet.

'It just shows how great of a fighter he really is. No matter the age.' Elisa thought.

Hudson was panting, angry at the two, "Ye two don't get it. In a real battle Goliath won't be there to save you."

"Yes, I am." Goliath slowly stands up, "I will always be there for anyone who needs me especially to the ones I love."

"Goliath, you don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!" Goliath never thought in his lifetime he would be shouting at his mentor. "If Elisa or anyone of our clan is going to fight we'll fight together."

"He's right, Hudson." It was Elisa's turn to stand. She took a hold of Goliath's talons. "No matter what I will be by his side. Fighting a good fight.

Hudson emotions started to get the best of him, "You shouldn't be anywhere near the fight in the first place. I shouldn't have agreed to train you at all, Elisa. You're too important."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're important to all of us. To the trio, Angela, me and especially Goliath."

"I told you I'm not important!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

This send Hudson over the edge, "Why can't you let me fight for you, ALANA!"

Everyone stop shouting when Hudson called out that name. Goliath and Elisa were confused, They looked at each other thinking the same question, 'Who's Alana?' Hudson realized what he had just said. He wanted to kick himself for even mentioning her name. He let his emotions speak for him. A few tears escape for his eyes, remembering his beloved.

"I…. I mean." He quickly wipe the tear away, "You have to let Goliath… do this for you. Because you're special to him and you shouldn't get hurt or worse." Hudson dropped his sword, "That is enough training for today." Hudson walk pass the two and headed out the door. Goliath was about to run after him, but Elisa stop him.

"Wait, he needs some time alone. I think we should let him be for now." Goliath didn't want to leave his mentor alone, but he knew Elisa was right. There was nothing they can do now but wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Goliath and Elisa sat on the ledge of the high tower. After Hudson outburst left them, for lack of the better term confused, Elisa decided it was best to leave Hudson be, for the time being. Although, Goliath was in-differed with this, he agreed. Goliath glance over at Elisa. He could tell by the way she was staring into the city she felt guilty about what happened.

'The look in her eyes says it all.' Goliath knew he had to say something.

"Elisa—"

"It's all my fault, Goliath." Elisa uttered. "If I hadn't pressured Hudson into teaching me how to sword fight, maybe…maybe I wouldn't have brought up bad memories for him."

"Elisa," He place his talons on her shoulder, "This wasn't your fault. To be honest, I completely forgot about Alana."

"What happen to her?" She asked.

"It happened when I was just a hatchling. I don't remember too much but I do know that she died in battle. After that day Hudson changed."

"Changed? How?"

"When Alana died it was if a part of him died with her. He lost himself for a while."

"I can only imagine what Hudson must have felt. Knowing the person that you love is gone, the pain of never seeing them, holding them it's…. unbearable." Elisa gaze into Goliath's eyes when she said the last part. Goliath, too gaze into her eyes, understanding what Elisa was implying.

'If I ever lost Elisa, a part of me would die, too.' He pulled Elisa closer, wanting to feel her presence. Elisa was taken back by his actions but welcome it none the less. She understood why he did it.

'If something happened to Goliath, a part of me would never recover.' Elisa pulled away and look into her his eyes seriously once more.

"Elisa, what's—"

"Goliath, I need to ask you something and I want you to give me an honest answer."

"Alright."

Elisa took a breath, "When you thought that Demona died along with the rest of the clan did you feel….a part of you die that night?"

Goliath didn't answer right away, which made Elisa nervous. Goliath didn't know how to. He gave it a thought before finally speaking.

"When Hudson and I…. awoken that night, and rush back to the castle I was devastated and heartbroken at the sight before me. Seeing the crumbled pieces of my brothers and sisters a piece of me died that night. But when I thought Demona had perished I did die on the inside. She was, at the time my angel of the night."

Elisa wince inward when he said that, but she had to hear him out, "When we awoken here in this time and learn that Demona was still alive, I was happy. Though that happiness was nothing more than a false dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew deep down Demona was different, but I wanted to live in the past and have the happiness we had before that tragic night."

"I'm sorry." Elisa place her hand on his.

Goliath smiled sadly at her gesture, "There's nothing to be sorry about. As I said I knew Demona was different, even before the tragic event I knew. He hatred of humans were visible but I choice to ignore it. Even the princess of the castle wasn't too fond of my clan. Even now, I fear that when the day comes when our existence becomes exposed to the world how will the humans react. Will they accept us, and live in peace or see us as nothing, and be hunted like wild creatures?"

Goliath gently squeezes Elisa's hand, "All I ever I wanted is for us to live in harmony. In the castle, though some humans weren't too fond of us we were able to live in peace together. It is something I want for us here but….that is nothing more than a foolish dream. Now, the more I think about it, even back then it was nothing more than a foolish dream."

"I don't think it's foolish. Many people dream of having everyone live in a world of love and peace. I know I do."

"You do?" He questioned.

"Yes, I do. And now that you guys live here well, that dream just became a little bigger. I want you guys to be accepted into this world and prove to everyone you guys aren't nothing. And who knows maybe one day Demona will see the light of things."

"Though, I wish for that day to come I doubt it would happen anytime soon. Knowing her and how she is, Demona's demeanor all she sees in humans is… nothing."

Goliath gaze into Elisa's eyes, holding her hand close to his heart, "But I don't think that about humans, especially towards you, Elisa. You aren't nothing. You are something, truly something to the clan…to me. Your kind, loving, caring and never fear anything different. You're one of a kind and I will fight with you until the end."

"I feel the same way, Goliath. I don't see you as nothing or a wild creature. I see the beauty inside everyone, especially you. Never forget, you'll never be alone, and I hope one day people will see you the way I see you. Until that day comes, I'll fight beside you." They stared at each other in silence. They stared to move closer, making the gaps between them small. As they the gap became smaller and smaller they closed their eyes as they lips touch in a tender kiss. The kiss was as beautiful as they imagine it would. They slowly pulled away and lean against each other's foreheads.

"That was nice." Elisa said blushing a bit.

"Yes, it was." Goliath couldn't agree more.

"Aye, that was beautiful to witness." Goliath and Elisa pull back and turn to see Hudson looking at them, with a grin on his face. They both got off from the ledge.

"Hudson, how long have you been standing there?" Elisa asked a little embarrassed being caught.

"Long enough, lass. I heard the beautiful talk ye two shared. I didn't want to interrupt ye especially during your intimate moment." His grin grew bigger when she said that.

Elisa sheeply grin but it quickly disappear, "Hudson, I'm sorry."

"For what, lass?"

"I'm sorry for making you teach me how to sword fight. If I would have known it would bring bad memories to, I won't have asked."

"I, too, must apologize, my friend." Goliath said. "My actions tonight is inexcusable. I didn't mean to mess up your training tonight. My fear of Elisa getting hurt got the best of me. And when you spoke about Alana…."

Hudson held up his hand, "Aye, there is nothing to apologize for. I should the one to apologize for my actions tonight. I didn't mean to…upset ye in any way."

"You didn't." Elisa said, "But there is something I would like to ask you Hudson."

"What is it?"

"How did Alana make you feel?"

Hudson was a bit stun by the question but happily smile, "Alana made me feel like I was everything to her." Goliath and Elisa smile as well.

"I can clearly see now, how much you care for each other and I have a proposition for ye two."

"What is it, my friend?" Goliath ask.

"How would ye two like to train together? Elisa's practically a master at the sword and having you Goliath train with her can help improve your skills and understand each other's movements. What do you say?"

Goliath and Elisa look at each other for a sec before deciding, "I think it's a great idea."

Hudson was happy with the answer, "Wonderful, I have so many ideas for training. Tis going to be a lot of fun…. well for me anyways." They couldn't help but laugh. No matter what training brings them they will face it together.

The End


End file.
